Tell Her
by xokittykat5xo
Summary: Song-fic but more fic than song. James/Lily T because I am paranoid. R&R !


**A/N: The italiczed words are lyrics from the song "Tell Her" from the musical "13" check it out here!**

** youtube .com/watch?v=Nf-H_QILDk8**

**The bold is what time of year and what particular year that part of the story is taking place. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K.'s wonderful characters or settings. I just play around with them. I also do not own anything from "13 the Musical". **

* * *

><p><em>Tell her you thought about what happened. Tell her you haven't slept at night. Tell her although you made a huge mistake you want to make it right.<em>

**March 7****th**** Year**

"Lily!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Lily!"

He rushed up and grabbed her arm, trying to keep her from leaving.

"Let go of me, Potter!"

James dropped her arm.

"Oh, so its Potter now is it? After all we have been through… we're back to surnames?"

Lily diverted her eyes to try and not see the crestfallen look that had taken over his face. She turned away from him and made her way into the head dorms. Before she could slam the portrait, he stepped inside as well.

In an attempt to escape him, she quickly ran to her room and shut the door with a bang.

James quietly stepped up to her door and knocked.

"Lily? Lily, please come out! I know you are sitting on the other side of this door. You always do that when you're upset. I know you can hear me!"

There was no answer.

"Fine, I'll just talk and you can listen."

James took a deep breath, preparing himself what to say.

"Listen Lily, I thought about what happened. In fact, I thought all night! I waited for you to say something… and while I waited, I thought. I thought about you and what you said. I thought about what I saw. I thought about us and what I really believe. And I realized… I made a mistake, a huge mistake, a colossal mistake!"

"What you did Potter was not trust me… that was what you did wrong." She said through the door.

"Lily, I know! That is what I am trying to say! I understand!"

"You don't understand! You don't know how to fix this! You broke one of the most important rules of a relationship, Trust!"

"Then help me! Help me to understand! Don't you see I am trying to make this right!

* * *

><p><em>Tell her you know you aren't perfect. Tell her you've waited way to long.<em>

**May 5****th**** Year**

"Sweet Merlin, Potter! You are so conceited! You think you are so God-damn perfect all because you won a stupid Quidditch game!

"You're wrong."

"What that you don't think that you are God's gift to women?"

James ignored her.

"I don't think I'm perfect. In fact I know I'm not."

"Yeah, right"

James continued to ignore her.

"I know I'm not perfect because the only thing that I truly want in life says I'm not. I know it because I have never proved to you that I am at the very least a decent human being.

"Well you obviously haven't given me a reason to think otherwise!" Lily said trying to ignore his first sentence.

"I have waited way too long to say this but, _are you blind_? Have you not seen how I've changed! Did you not notice that as soon as Sniv-Snape called you that… that name!, I immediately turned my attitude around? You are _so_ daft sometimes!"

"Don't-"

"No, I _will_ call you daft Lily Evans! Do you know why? Because for the past year, I have been trying to change. Every time you called me a bullying toe-rag, I tried to be nicer. Every time you called me conceited I tried to level my head. I did all of this for _you_!"

And with that, a very angry James Potter left a very shocked Lily Evans gaping in a deserted hall way.

* * *

><p><em>Tell her your sorry. Tell her you mean it. Tell her you just were wrong.<em>

**May 7****th**** Year**

"So now I have to help you! I am not the one here to blame!" Lily screamed finally opening the door and storming out to the common room.

"I know! I am! Lily, I'm sorry! Can you not see?"

"I can see perfectly well but I still do not believe you!"

"I mean it! I was stupid and wrong. I was wrong! Can you believe me now?

* * *

><p><em>Tell her she shouldn't have ignored you<em>

**February 6****th**** Year**

"Hey, Lily!"

"Oh, hey James. What's up?"

"So this weekend…"

"Oh, yeah. It's a Hogsmead weekend. Are you and the boys going to turn Honeydukes into a pool of chocolate? Or, make everyone's butterbeer explode at the three broomsticks?"

She pushed his shoulder playfully.

"Nope… but thanks for the ideas… we may have to use those before the year is up."

They both laughed at the thought of butterbeer exploding on unsuspecting students. James's laugh had a nervous edge to it.

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to Hogsmead. I thought we could hang out and go to-"

Lily had done a double-take and then quickly turned her back him and swiftly walked away.

"Lily?" James asked nervously.

"Lily!"

"Lily!"

She could hear the pleading in his voice but she just continued to walk and didn't look back.

* * *

><p><em>Or dissed you in front of all the school. <em>

**October 3****rd**** Year**

The fireworks burst over the great hall spelling out the name of a certain individual.

Now, this certain individual was sitting down in her normal seat with a knife clenched in her hand. Normally, a level-headed person would not approach her. But, unfortunately James Potter is neither a normal boy nor a level-headed person.

"So, Evans I hope you enjoy the fireworks?"

"I hope they are not some poor attempt at asking me out again." Lily said not even looking up at him.

"Of course not!"

Lily looked up disbelieving.

"Ahh come on Evans. I'm serious!"

"No, you're not!" screamed Sirius Black from across the table.

"Hey! Your right!"

James extended his hand out to Lily.

"James Potter. Nice to meet you. Want to go out?"

Lily had just about enough of this and decided to take matters into her own hands. She jumped up onto the bench so she could have the height advantage over James.

"Merlin Potter! Can you not get it through your thick skull that I will never go out with you! I would much rather date the Giant Squid! So just leave me alone!"

The entire Great Hall was quiet as she left a terribly saddened Potter in her footsteps.

* * *

><p><em>Tell her the minute she got out of touch you felt like such a fool. <em>

**February 6****th**** Year**

"Still not talking is she?" Sirius Black said to his best friend and makeshift brother.

"Nope… Merlin I was such an idiot!"

James slammed his fist against the back board of his bed. This then caused the frame to spontaneously break and James to come tumbling on the floor.

"James!" All three of the other Marauders exclaimed.

James did not seem to even notice and lay frozen on the floor.

"Why did I ask her out?"

"Because you are desperately in love with her?" Remus said.

"Because you are Siriusly deranged?" Sirius joked. No one laughed.

"Because you were… were… so infatuated with her at that very moment that all you had been holding inside of you burst out because your love is too strong to hold in and you could not bear it any longer?"

All stared at Peter as he continued to chew on the sugar quill he was eating prior to his strangely intelligent outburst.

"You know what Wormy, you're right. I can't hold this in… I have to tell her!"

"Ah James! I don't think this is a very good idea!" warned Remus.

"No, I have to do it. It's everything or nothing."

* * *

><p><em>Tell her that studying together was so nice you prayed it wouldn't end.<em>

**December 6****th**** Year**

"Ok. So, Amortentia's smell reflects what the person is most atra- James are you listening!"

James and Lily were laying on the common room floor at one in the morning. Various potion books were scattered on the floor around them.

"No." James said as he picked at a loose thread in the carpet.

"James!" Lily screeched as she closed her book with a bang. "If we don't study we will fail one of the biggest tests we have ever had! Well, other than the O.W.L.S. of course, but that is beside the point. We could fail if we are not ready!"

James laughed at this.

"Oh, come on Lils. You know you will get an Outstanding no matter what. Slughorn loves you! And I will at least get an Exceeds Expectations on my good looks alone!" He winked at her as she rolled her eyes.

"I don't know… I still think we should study."

"Oh, just loosen up for a little!... Why did you do that?"

James had jokingly poked Lily in the stomach and she jerked back and clutched the place he touched.

"Di-did what?"

"Flinch?"

"I didn't flinch."

"Yes, yes you did. … Lily Evans are you ticklish?"

"N-nope. I am certainly not ticklish. "

"Oh really, so you wouldn't mind if I do _this_?"

James suddenly began to tickle Lily in every place possible causing her to keel over, fall on the floor, and laugh ridiculously loud.

"James-ahahah- James please!- ahahaha- please- haha- Stop!"

"Yes please! Some of us are trying to sleep up here!" Someone screamed from the boy's dorm. (James had a slight feeling it was Sirius.)

Lily and James fell into a fit of soft giggles as James lay down next to Lily. After a while, Lily finally spoke up.

"We really should head to sleep if we aren't going to study anymore." Lily began to stand up.

"Aww come on Lily. We can study! I promise!"

"No, I think you're right. We'll do fine tomorrow. Night James!" Lily said, ruffling James hair before she made her way to the girl's dorms.

"Good night Lily."

James stared after her until he could no longer see the ticklish red-head.

* * *

><p><em>Say you forgive her. Say you were jealous<em>

**March 7****th**** Year**

"No."

"But, Lily! I'm sorry I was stupid and ignorant and blinded by hatred. And I forgive you!"

"You forgive me! You forgive me for what! Talking to my friend!"

"You knew what you were doing! You know I don't like him!"

"You were only jealous because he beat you in Quidditch last year!

"Yes! Yes! I was jealous! But, not because of Quidditch. I was jealous because he got to you first. He got to kiss you first. He got to do all of those first things that you had never done. He got to take you on your first date and be your first boyfriend. Things that I should have done with you. I question every day why someone as beautiful and incredible as you would date an arrogant, stupid, good-for-nothing guy like me. I always thought you would go back to Johnson, or MacNeal, or Miller, without even looking back. But, I realized something. You would never do anything like that to me. You are to perfect, and wonderful, and caring that you couldn't do that."

"We tend to do that a lot."

"Do what?"

"Not look back." Lily said turning to face him.

* * *

><p><em>Ask if she'll be your friend. <em>

**September 6****th**** Year**

"Hey, can I talk to Evans?" James Potter asked as he stood in front of the compartment that held most of the 6th Year Gryffindor Girls.

"Ah…sure." Lily said completely unsurely as she got up and moved toward the door.

Her friends shared knowing looks and smirked as she rolled her eyes at them. As she closed the door of the compartment, she could hear the laughter and occasionally high-fiving of her friends.

"What great friends" Lily though sarcastically.

"What do you want Potter?" Lily said clearly not in the mood for any tricks or fake invitations of dates.

James did not hesitate and began to say the small speech that he had rehearsed in front of the mirror and then with Moony over a hundred times.

"I was thinking about what happened at the end of the year. And I decided I want to be friends. Can we start over?"

Lily stared in shock for over five minutes as James fidgeted with his robes and ruffled his hair, obviously uncomfortable.

James had no idea what to do other then run back to his friends and pretend it never happened. Instead, he did the only other thing that came to mind.

"James Potter." He had stuck his hand out to shake hers.

Lily took it obviously confused.

"You aren't going to ask me out again like you did 3rd year right?"

When he shook his head, she added, "Lily Evans. Nice to meet you."

After a few words and a promise to catch up, James left a very confused and dazed Lily to enter back into her compartment as the Hogwarts Express continued through the Scottish country side.

* * *

><p><em>Tell her that people get things wrong cause people are afraid they won't fit in your world or in your life.<em>

**March 6****th**** Year**

"James!"

He did not turn around so she had to forcibly turn him around to face her. What she saw was not what she expected. James Potter's face always held a smile. His eyes always had a hint of excitement no matter what he was doing. Today his face held a frown and his eyes were glazed over.

"What do you want, Evans?"

"I was wondering if we could talk." Lily said hesitantly.

"Sure, I guess so."

"Listen James. You probably hate me but please listen. I realized something about myself that you probably knew all along. I was wrong. I was stupid and afraid and worried how everything would change. How the entire universe would fall apart if anyone knew I liked you or how we could make our lives work with-"

Lily did not get to finish her sentence because James had suddenly pressed his lips upon hers.

* * *

><p><em>But, things will work out fine if she will only listen.<em>

**February 6****th**** Year**

"Lily!"

She did not turn around so James had to run up and catch her.

"Hey Lily, can we talk?"

Lily looked apprehensive.

"Listen, James, I think that we should stop talking for a little while."

"Why because… because of last week?"

"Well… yeah… I really don't want to ruin our friendship so we should just stop seeing each other when we are not required to for a little."

"But-"

"Everything will be fine if we just take a break."

"No! Everything will be fine if you just listen! Please?"

"Ok, what?"

"I realized that it wasn't a mistake that I asked you out. But, it wasn't like before. It wasn't a joke. Well, it really never was a joke but I think you took it that way. You see, I always wanted to go out with you no matter what you thought. No matter how many times you rejected me I couldn't stop. I tried to forget it but I couldn't. And I realized I... I love you, Lily."

Lily stared, unable to speak.

"I… I…. I…I'm sorry," she finally muttered.

She sped away with tears running down her eyes, unable to see the tears falling from the eyes of the boy she left behind her.

* * *

><p><em>Tell her that all you've ever wanted was maybe a smile or a glance.<em>

**May 6****th**** Year**

"Do you know why I always fought back when you yelled?" James Potter asked Lily Evans as they sat quite close in a large armchair in the Gryffindor Common room late at night.

Lily laughed and quickly added, "Because you always thought you were right?"

James laughed but shook his head.

"No. I did it because that was the only time I ever had a real encounter with you. When you yelled, you let yourself go. You took down all of your normal shields and just spoke what you truly felt. Well, actually that isn't that good because you always said you hated me… is that what you truly fel-"

Lily had cut him off with her lips. She began to smirk when he kissed her back.

"Does it really matter anymore?" she teased.

"Nope. I liked it because I got to experience I side of you that no one else knew."

"If you wanted to get to know me… why weren't you just nice?"

"Well, I really wanted you to smile at me. You're so pretty when you smile. But, I guess I decided a fiery Lily is just as good as a nice Lily. Although, I really do prefer the happy Lily now. I don't want to do anything that would make you upset at me."

* * *

><p><em>Tell her you're sorry. Tell her you mean it. <em>

**March 7****th**** Year**

"You're right though." Lily said looking into his eyes, "I wouldn't do that to you."

"I know Lils," he said taking her hands, "I'm sorry and when I say it I mean it. I was stupid to think you did anymore with Johnson then talk to him. But, most of all, I am sorry I didn't trust you because if you deserve anything, it's my trust. "

* * *

><p><em>Ask for another chance.<em>

**September 7****th**** Year**

"Come on, Lily! Give me another chance!" James called after his girlfriend as she walked down the corridor.

"No!" she said as he caught up to her, "I am not letting you try to explain to me why you would possibly need to get into the Slytherin dorm for "educational reasons"."

Lily laughed as she turned to face him.

"But, Sirius and I are planning a… surprise party for Slughorn in the dorm! Yep, that's what we're doing."

"Ok, then why can't you talk to McGonagall? You are head boy."

"Well, Minnie has always like you better Lils" James said with a smile.

"You mean that McGonagall trusts me and would be able to see right through your pitiful excuse and automatically know you just want to prank all of the Slytherins?"

"A….a…. but if I can't pull this off I'll have nothing to live for!" James cried dramatically.

Lily just smirked.

"Oh really?"

Lily suddenly dropped the books she was holding and tore her hair out of her pony tail. She stepped up to James put one hand on the back of his neck and the other on his chest.

"Are you sure about that?" Lily whispered.

She was so close that he could feel her breath on his skin. James muttered something incoherent as he put his hands on her hips and drew her closer. As soon as their lips were millimeters away, she stepped back.

"Alright", she said as she quickly picked up her books and walked away from James, making sure that her hips especially swayed.

It took James a second to realize what happened before he took after his girlfriend.

* * *

><p><em>Tell her you just want another chance. <em>

**March 7****th**** Year**

Lily looked deep into James's eyes and saw all of the pain and pity he was feeling, At that moment she knew what she had to do.

"Lily, I am so very sorry because of what happened. But, I promise if you give me another chance I will make it right. I just want another-"

James did not get to finish his sentence because Lily had suddenly pressed her lips upon his.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi there! So I am sorry that it was quite confusing so I will try to organize it here for you.**

**In 3****rd**** year, James continuously asked Lily out to which she always said no.**

**In 5****th**** year, James won the Quidditch cup and he told her that he knew he wasn't perfect because she said he wasn't. **

**In 6****th**** year, Lily and James became friends, James asked her out, she freaked out a bit, Lily realized they are meant for each other and they begin to date.**

**In 7****th**** year, they are dating and James sees Lily with her ex-boyfriend, becomes jealous, yells at Lily, realizes he's wrong and then pleads for forgiveness. **

**Ok so I hope you like it! Please review and I will love you forever! **

**Also, I need good James/Lily stories to read so please recommend and I will be happy to read and review for any of your own!**

**Kitty**


End file.
